Rangiku Matsumoto
Summary Rangiku Matsumoto (松本 乱菊, Matsumoto Rangiku) is the lieutenant of the 10th Division of the Gotei 13, serving under Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C Name: Rangiku Matsumoto Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Shinigami, Lieutenant of the 10th Division Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsmanship, Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Pseudo-flight, Spiritual Awareness (Can see invisible spirits and objects), Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Longevity, Can take her reiryoku and exert it as reiatsu, Statistics Amplification (Can use Shunpo to boost her speed), Dimensional Travel (With Senkaimon), Ash Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, BFR (Shinigami can transfer the souls of the dead to either Soul Society or Hell depending on the deeds they've committed when they were alive with their Zanpakuto), Soul Manipulation (Shinigami can directly damage souls with their Zanpakutō), Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm and interact with intangible spirits and objects), Aura (Spiritual pressure can passively induce ailments ranging from paralysis to fear inducement), Resistance to Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level+ (Fought Izuru and, although she only gave him light injuries, should be noted that she still defeated him and left him down for a good while. Took on Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila Rose, and Cyan Sung-Sun three Fraccion level Arrancar whose powers together can summon Ayon a pet that needed Yamamoto to step in to defeat) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Superior to a 4th seat Shinigami who could react to and block an attack from Orihime, kept up with Izuru) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Town Class+ Durability: Town level+ (Took hits from Harribel's Fraccion. She has also taken a direct hit from Ayon, resulting in the loss of the entire right side of her abdomen and survived) Stamina: High (Rangiku has been shown to have a high level of endurance. She was able to hold her own in a fight against three Espada's Fracción, was also still conscious after having an entire side of her torso ripped out) Range: Extended melee range with her unreleased Zanpakutō, several hundreds of meters when released, tens to hundreds of metres with Kidō Standard Equipment: Her Zanpakutō, Haineko Intelligence: Rangiku has proven to be quite intelligent when she needs to be, such as in her battle with Nakeem, whom she fooled into believing that she was unconscious in order to request that the limiters be removed more easily. This was also displayed in her battle with Harribel's Fracción, where she caused them to argue with one another as she attempted to defeat them with one concentrated attack. It should also be noted that despite her usually immature behaviour, she is one of the older Lieutenants in the Gotei 13 and looked up to by her juniors, her combat ability and cunning actually being held in high regard. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shunpo: A Shinigami movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. As speed is the main factor of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. File:Rangiku_Haineko2.gif|Haineko File:NekoRinbu.gif|Neko Rinbu File:Rengiku_Tenteikura.png|Tenteikūra Haineko: In its Shikai, Haineko's blade turns to ash and control where it goes with her hilt. It can be used both offensively and defensively. Neko Rinbu: Rangiku can create an enveloping cloud which she can then enclose around her opponents, turning it into a deadly tornado. This provides her an advantage while fighting groups of enemies. House: Rangiku can create a multilayer wall of ash. She uses the technique to aid her Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya in the stabilization of his Shinkū Tasō Hyōheki technique. Bakudō #77: Tenteikūra: A spell to heighten communication as it allows the caster to communicate with those not nearby. It is able to work across dimensions as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Shinigami Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Spirits Category:Tier 7 Category:Aura Users Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:BFR Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users